super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Robot War
The events before, during and after the Galactic Robot War, involving Maxion. Episodes * Episode 1: The Return ** Maxion, on his base on his devastated homeworld, is greeted by the returned and changed Vandorans. Opening his eyes to truths he was not aware of * Episode 2: The Ascension ** Maxion faces more problems to deal with, housing, food shortages, a decadent upper class. The biggest problem, is how is the now mechanical race going to procreate. * Episode 3: The Sundering ** In the light of Maxion's solutions tensions begin to flare up between the upper and lower class Vandoran. * Episode 4: The Revolution ** The Predabots have launched their revolution and the consequences from the fallout are being to reveal themselves. * Episode 5: The Consequences ** Figures from Maxion's past begin to appear and threaten the growing Vandoricon Nation * Episode 6: Rivalry ** The first interaction between the Vandoricons and the Chromiums. Characters/Factions * Vandoricons: ** Maxion Prime: Main Character ** Archon Sagus: ** Helminon: ** Predabots: A splinter faction that opposes the other Vandoricons *** Gallus: Their leader *** Cyclos: Gallus' second in command * Chromiums: They have formed an empire comprised of formerly devastated worlds * Ancient Mechanoids: ** Maxion ** TechnoMorph Titans: These giant mechanoids served as capital ships. * The Enemy: The beings dedicated to destroying all life in the Galaxy. ** The Gormin: Their bionic mechanoids warriors. Are extinct * Galactic Pan Species Alliance: An Alliance of races who joined together to destroy Maxion's original people. They have historically been wary of them ** Liana Holsk: The President Elect of the Alliance ** Hans: A bounty hunter, whose mind was downloaded into a robot body. He desires to defeat Maxion in combat. * Planetary Federation: Another alliance of races, all of them humanoid. Their races hold much prejudice against non human-like races and especially mechanoids. ** Prf. Anton Swede: A robotics expert, tasked with uncovering the secrets of Maxion's mechanoids. * Cross System Empire: An empire, lording over several races. ** Emperor Mileous: The ruler of the Empire ** Princess Zillia: The heir apparent * Covenant of Fire: An alliance of races, brought together under the promise of ascension. They were at odds with nearly every single other Star Empire. Eventually their empire collapsed under itself and its territory was consumed by the other powers. * Tribunal: A rogue A.I. system with a fleet of drones, attempting to increase its power and knowledge. It operates as a wild card. Events and Things of Note * Vandoran Extermination: Maxion's original race was seemingly eradicated. in truth the survivors fled, the galaxy. This came after a great war that created the Galactic Alliance * Covenant Alliance War: The initial skirmish between the Covenant and the Alliance. Technically it is not over and has become a cold war. * Federation Imperial War: The war between the Empire and the Federation that lasted four years. * The Covenant Conflict: A three way conflict between the Empire, Federation and Alliance over the remains of the Convenant. * The Vandoran Anomaly: The site of the last battle of the anti-Vandoran conflict that culminated with their extermination. It is the result of a Vandoran WMD, which has left the region a torrent of gravitational tides. * Maxion Zone: The region of space ruled by the Mechanoids, originally just the worlds around Vandora, but it has expanded to include more. Currently called the Mechanoid Zone. * Maxion's Bodies: Category:SolZen321 Category:Series